youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan's World
Ryan ToysReview (born ) is a child who makes toy review videos like Playdoh, Cars, Trails and more. All of the toys he used to review are going to charity. 1 video on his YouTube channel is made daily. He has made it to 13,000,000+ subscribers and 21,000,000,000+ video views on there, making the channel in the top 100 most subscribed and the top five most viewed YouTube channels of all time. The channel has gained over at least $15,000,000 in revenue is likely to grow as the Ryan ToysReview channel progresses. That makes the channel one of the most financially successful YouTube channels of all time. He has gained much media attention for his influence on mostly babies to small children. Related Channels * Ryan's Family Review * Gus the Gummy Gator * ABC Surprises *Combo Panda *Princess ToysReview Trivia * Ryan has an aunt called Princess T. * It is possible that Ryan ToysReview has sub-botted. Before YouTube In an interview with Ryan's mom, she stated that Ryan watched other Kids on YouTube, some of his favorites being EvanTubeHD and Hulyan Maya. One day, Ryan asked his mom, ‘How come I’m not on YouTube when all the other kids are?’, and they decided they would do it. Then, his mom took him to a store and bought him his first toy, and at the same time, she was recording that moment. It was a Lego train set. Another reason that Ryan's father said is that he has a lot of family outside of the U.S., so they thought that YouTube was a great way to share Ryan's childhood memories with them. When he started Ryan's first video was published the 16 of March of 2015, when he was 3 years old. The video is called Kid playing with toys Lego Duplo Number Train Toy Review, Unbox, Build. It has over 30 million views. In the video, he appears in a store and chooses a toy, then he returns home, takes it out from the box and play with it. The first intro was introduced in the third video, a picture of Ryan and Lego Hulk doing the same pose, with Lighting McQueen and Tow Mater at the side. Ryan (as of 2018) Ryan now is 7 years old, and has 2 twin sisters, Emma and Kate. He spends a lot of time with his family, especially with his parents. He also does family games, goes out to many places, or, as the name of the channel, does Toy Reviews. End of the Channel Until now, no exact date has been disclosed when they are going to close the channel, but Ryan's mom said that when he gets bored of making videos, they will close it. Controversy View-botting Claims Ryan's channel came under fire by the YouTube community for view-botting, most noted YouTubers attacking including H3H3 Productions and PewDiePie. Some people (such as PewDiePie) have exclaimed that Ryan's parents are manipulating him to receive more money and fame from YouTube. Inappropriate Content In November 2017, people were calling out Ryan and other Toy channels for using inappropriate content for children, as discussed by fellow content creator Philip DeFranco. This backlash made YouTube delete over one hundred of Ryan's videos, causing an over 715 million video view drop for the channel, dropping it from the third to the fifth most viewed YouTube channel of all time, all in the span of six days, ten days before the channel reached 10 million subscribers on December 4. The channel quickly became the fourth most viewed YouTube channel of all time again, after surpassing JustinBieberVEVO, and eventually third which it currently is by surpassing netd müzik. List Of Video View Milestones *Ryan hit 1 billion views on November 25, 2015. *Ryan hit 2 billion views on January 22, 2016. *Ryan hit 3 billion views on March 7, 2016. *Ryan hit 4 billion views on April 25, 2016. *Ryan hit 5 billion views on June 12, 2016. *Ryan hit 6 billion views on August 2, 2016. *Ryan hit 7 billion views on September 30, 2016. *Ryan hit 8 billion views on November 17, 2016. *Ryan hit 9 billion views on December 30, 2016. *Ryan hit 10 billion views on February 11, 2017. *Ryan hit 11 billion views on March 22, 2017. *Ryan hit 12 billion views on May 1, 2017. *Ryan hit 13 billion views on June 5, 2017. *Ryan hit 14 billion views on July 12, 2017. *Ryan hit 15 billion views on August 21, 2017. *Ryan hit 16 billion views on October 2, 2017. *Ryan hit 17 billion views on November 14, 2017. *Ryan hit 17 billion views on December 14, 2017 (again due to removed videos). *Ryan hit 18 billion views on January 13, 2018. *Ryan hit 19 billion views on February 14, 2018. *Ryan hit 20 billion views on March 17, 2018. *Ryan hit 21 billion views on April 20, 2018. List Of Subscriber Milestones *Ryan hit 1 million subscribers on January 4, 2016. *Ryan hit 2 million subscribers on March 17, 2016. *Ryan hit 3 million subscribers on June 2, 2016. *Ryan hit 4 million subscribers on August 26, 2016. *Ryan hit 5 million subscribers on November 11, 2016. *Ryan hit 6 million subscribers on January 18, 2017. *Ryan hit 7 million subscribers on March 24, 2017. *Ryan hit 8 million subscribers on June 9, 2017. *Ryan hit 9 million subscribers on September 11, 2017. *Ryan hit 10 million subscribers on December 4, 2017. *Ryan hit 11 million subscribers on January 13, 2018. *Ryan hit 12 million subscribers on February 2, 2018. *Ryan hit 13 million subscribers on March 26, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views